User blog:Knakveey/Tell Us Your Choices for Episode 5 of Telltale's Game of Thrones
Telltale: Game of Thrones - Episode 5: A Nest of Vipers What were your answers? I'm still trying to recover from what I just played. This episode was jam-packed with action, drama, and suspense. I can't remember the last time one of these episodes had such a profound effect on my mood! It should be noted that there will be spoilers ahead... So avert your eyes if you do not wish to know! Choices The episode begins right where Episode 4 left off in Ironrath. Ramsay Bolton confronts Rodrik Forrester about his disobedience and asks that he follow him into the woods. Hesitant to follow Ramsay, Rodrik and Talia Forrester follow him to a clearing, where they find Arthur Glenmore being tortured. In typical Ramsay fashion, he slowly mutilates Arthur and forces Rodrik and Talia to watch. Ramsay plays mind games with Rodrik and taunts Rodrik to slit his throat by with the flaying knife. As Rodrik, you're given the choice of dropping the knife or trying to stab Ramsay. PollSnack#1 What did you do with the knife? Tried to stab Ramsay Dropped the knife Back in Meereen, Asher Forrester's reward for helping Daenerys Targarayen is not what was promised. She refuses to give him men for his journey over to Westeros, but instead gives him gold. Asher and Beshka decide to enlist the help of the Pit Fighters instead of looking for other sellswords. Upon arriving at the Pit Fighters training grounds, Asher is told he has to beat the Champion in order to hire any fighters. After an intense battle with the Champion, Bloodsong, Asher is victorious. At the end of the battle, you're given two choices as Asher. PollSnack#2 What did you decide to do with Bloodsong? Killed him Let him live In King's Landing, Mira Forrester is summoned by Cersei Lannister. The impromptu meeting takes place in Tyrion Lannister's old quarters, where Cersei casually interrogates Mira. After learning about her true intentions, Cersei offers to help her in exchange for her cooperation. Mira is tasked with finding out who Tyrion is planning to use to defend against his murder accusation. Escorted by the Kingsguard, Mira meets with Tyrion inside his cell and tries to pry information from him with wine. Clever man he is, Tyrion knows that Mira is up to something and isn't willing to help. PollSnack#3 When Tyrion asks if Cersei sent you, what did you say? Admitted that Cersei put you up to this Denied that Cersei sent you Once again the focus turns to Ironrath and Rodrik Forrester. His younger sister Talia Forrester comes to him with urgent news. Talia explains that she has proof of who the traitor is and says that the traitor can be found alone in the great hall. Visibly upset by the knowledge, Talia asks Rodrik to promise that he will kill the traitor. After confronting the traitor, Rodrick is left with a tough decision. PollSnack#4 What action did you take with the traitor? Executed him on the spot Spared his life The traitor's last plan for sabotage was divulging Asher Forrester's return to Westeros. Knowing that the ambush has been put into motion, Rodrik Forrester decides to intercept his brother at the harbor and escort him to Ironrath. All seems to be quiet until a House Whitehill soldier makes a mad dash for the harbor gate and closes it. The suspected ambush becomes reality, and Asher and Rodrik are separated from their men. In a last ditch effort, Asher and Rodrik try to get the gate open. It becomes apparent that escape will only be possible if one of them stays behind. PollSnack#5 Who did you have stay behind to die? Asher Rodrik Why did you make the decisions you did? Do you regret any of them? Let everybody know your thought process in the comments below! Category:Blog posts